


Daddy's Little Girl

by Samantha_Dameron



Series: AHHH I'M A PARENT [3]
Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Dameron/pseuds/Samantha_Dameron
Summary: John taking care of his daughter.
Series: AHHH I'M A PARENT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590913
Kudos: 8





	1. Sick Day

John Kennex was called a lot of things in his life: a great detective, a decent partner, one of the best in the force… the best husband. But lately, in his life, he’s been working on being the greatest dad. Terra was only two years old when John lost you, he just wasn’t fast enough… again. Losing you led to the biggest arrest in his life, he was finally able to take down Insyndicate and finally get justice for all the men he lost, but none of it changed the fact that he was now left to raise your daughter alone.

Terra was always happy to spend the day with her dad. It meant watching old movies and listening to music and playing superheroes all day. But today was a little different. John had woken up early and gotten dressed in a button-down and slacks before going to wake Terra and get her dressed similarly.

John grabbed his keys and walked out of the apartment carrying a half-sleeping six-year-old. John walked along the sidewalk and purchased a bouquet along the way. Terra was now fully back to sleep hanging over her father’s should. The closer John got to his destination the faster his heart seemed to be. Visiting was always hard, no matter how many years passed. Once at the cemetery John started waking up Terra.

“Terra, come one sweetie time to wake up.” John moved the girl slightly causing her to stir awake.

“Tired.” John smiled lightly and kissed Terra’s head as he got to where you were buried.

“I know sweetie but we’re here to see mommy,” John said as he set the girl down on her feet and kneeled next to her. Tom rubbed his eyes and looked at the marble headstone. John held the flowers, Y/F/F, to Terra to set in the holder. The young girl took them and set the flowers in the holder before hugging the stone.

“I love you, mama.” John had to hold back tears. This wasn’t what the two of you planned. Terra should be hugging your leg, not cold stone. John felt two little arms wrap around his neck. John hugged the girl close and kissed her head. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too baby girl.” John got up holding Terra and kissed the top of your headstone before starting the track home for a nice day off with Terra.

Terra had decided that today required a fort while watching movies. She also convinced John to watch Jurassic Park for the first time. Terra spent most of the move under her father’s arm hiding.

“I told you, Terra, you weren’t ready for this movie.” Terra just stayed under her father’s arm as the raptors walked into the kitchen. Terra wasn’t really scared, it’s just she didn’t want her dad to go away too. No six-year-old should fear losing a parent but that’s why Terra enjoyed it when her dad was home.

“Can we have lunch now?”

“Sure sweetie.” John carefully got out of the fort and headed for the kitchen. The rest of the day, the two stayed in their fort. The next morning though held a trial of being a detective over a father.

John woke up with Terra coughing with a fever. John knew that Terra wouldn’t let anyone else take care of her, so John did the next best thing, took Terra to work with him. John knew the captain wouldn’t mind and it means being stuck at his desk, he didn’t mind.

The first thing Dorian noticed when John walked into the precinct was Terra clinging to her father with a blanket covering her. It was rare that John brought Terra to work with him. John walked over to his desk and set Terra into his chair before grabbing another one.

“Daddy.” Terra whine reaching for her father.

“It’s ok sweetie, I’m right here.” John took Terra back into his lap and moved closer to his desk.

“She has a cold John, she should be home.” Dorian scanned Terra in deep concern for the young girl’s health.

“She won’t let anyone else take care of her when she’s sick. I’ll be off for a few days after today, so don’t worry about it.” As John spoke Terra slipped from his lap and laid down under the desk. Both men watched as Terra quickly fell asleep, the meds John gave her finally kicking in.

The day went on with John finishing reports, making sure Terra ate and drank enough, and trying hard not to punch Richard every time he got too loud while Terra slept. When Terra was awake, she would play with the little animal statues John had gotten her. The few times Terra ventured away from John, she would find her way over to Valerie’s desk. Valerie would smile and pull out a 3D puzzle to work on with the young girl. When John would look over and see Valerie, giving minimal help to the girl, it reminded John of just how smart his daughter was.

“She’s a lot like Y/N, isn’t she?” John only nodded to Dorian’s question. Terra maybe has had John’s looks, but Terra was every bit as smart as her mother was. John smiled at that thought, knowing his daughter would be able to be whoever she wanted. And that John always had a part of you in his life.


	2. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets called down to Terra's school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terra is 11 in this chapter.

John quickly walked into the school and headed for the principal’s office. All he could think of was what the hell happened to his little girl. The first thing John noticed was that the braid that held back Terra’s dark hair was undone.

“Mr. Kennex, thank you for joining us. Please have a seat.” John sat next to his daughter. He still had his shield on his waist.

“Yes, so why am I here and what is it you believe my daughter did?”

“Terra got into an altercation with a boy in her class, he has a bloody nose and a black eye.”

“Well, then this boy must have started it. Terra knows better.”

“That may be Mr. Kennex but with your job and the fact Terra’s mother isn’t with us, there may be…”

“My job and my wife being dead, have nothing to do with the fact I’ve taught my daughter to never start a fight but to make sure she damn well ended it. Now I want to know what this boy was doing.” The principle looked at Terra, who sat with her arms crossed.

“He was pulling on my braid, then cut off the end of it. The teacher didn’t do anything, so I did.” John could see it now. The end of Terra’s hair was jagged and no longer went pass her shoulder blades.

“So, this boy assaulted her and this teacher endangered a child?”

“Mr. Kennex that’s beside…”

“No, Principle Michaels, that is the point. My daughter was protecting herself from someone who was hurting her and your teacher did nothing about it. You’ll be lucky that I don’t file a report against you and the school.” John could see the principle’s body language change to nervousness and he didn’t care. “If this boy’s parents want to do something they can take it up with me personally, because ‘boys will be boys’ bullshit doesn’t work with me.”

John got up grabbing Terra’s stuff and started walking out, his daughter following close behind. Terra quickly grabbed her father’s hand and it slowed him down slightly.

“Dad, what are we doing?”

“First, we’re going to get your hair fixed, then we're going to talk about whether you’ll be back to this school or not.” Terra nodded and quietly got into the car.

The next day John got the visit he was expecting.

“Detective Kennex,” John looked up to see a man in what could only be considered the finest clothes for the rich. “I’m Thomas Kellogg, your daughter punched my son in the face.” At this, John stood up to his full height of 6 feet. “Your daughter should be suspended, whatever my son did was not worth of violence.”

“Your son pulled and cut my daughter’s hair.”

“He’s 12, boys will be boy’s detective, you know that.” The man chuckled lightly which only angered John more. John grabbed the caller of the man’s shirt.

“Yeah, I know boys will be boys and those boys and those boys grow up to be rapists and murderers because no one tells them what they do is wrong. Your son harassed and assaulted my daughter, my daughter is 11 years old Mr. Kellogg. You’re lucky I don’t have your son arrested.” John let go of the man’s shirt pushing him away slightly. “My daughter was defending herself, just the way I taught her. So, next time tell your son to leave girls alone and maybe he won’t get punched.” At this, the other man stomped his way out of the precinct. John sat back down at his desk and looked at his email.

Detective Kennex,

We would like to congratulate you on passing your Sargent’s exam. Your captain will be informed and your pledge date will be set as others are informed…

That night John spent the whole night listening to Terra talk about her first day homeschooling and how she was working at a high school level already. He smiled at her, how smart and excited she was. Terra was more excited that with John’s promotion would mean more time with him.

Anyone could see that Terra looked up to her father and that she was her father’s daughter. And part of her wanted to be exactly like him.


End file.
